galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
RE.M.
RE.M. appeared in 2017 TV series called Ultraman Geed. RE.M. (レム Remu) (Stands for Re'port '''M'anagement) is an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) character from Ultraman Geed. She manages the underground base Nebula House after Riku inherit its use and support the youth when fighting as Ultraman Geed. Despite originally built by Kei and Belial for their own purposes just like her current master and owner Riku, RE.M. displayed genuine loyalty to the young Ultra Warrior and his friends. When her connection with both Belial and Kei was revealed by the latter and Riku questioned her for it, RE.M. reassured him that she is on her side and won't betray him. True to this, she escaped into an android body when Kei attempted to delete her when he took over Nebula House by force and later, she overrides Kei's programming after a brief struggle and retook the Nebula House, kicking him out. Indeed, what was initially a programmed loyalty to her current master has blossomed into a true friendship which in turn, allowed her to develop undeniably humanistic qualities, something that RE.M. realized during the struggle against Kei's programming. In Connect The Wishes!, Riku revealed that RE.M is very strict. RE.M. was built alongside the underground base at some point of unknown period by Kei Fukuide. She was also managed by Ultraman Belial during his use of said base before it was deserted sometime later, leaving behind a set of Riser, Ultra Capsules, and Ultra Capsule Holder. In the present day, she surfaced through her U-Tom and met both Riku Asakura and Pega, both of which were rendered homeless from Skull Gomora's attack. Completing her scan on Riku regarding the presence of B Factor (Belial's DNA), she provided him access to the base and his devices, to which she revealed his true nature as an Ultraman. After his second battle with Skull Gomora, Riku and Pega invited Laiha Toba into their base due to her information on about the Little Stars after Belial's programming sealed its info from RE.M.'s accessibility. As Riku would fight against monster attacks, RE.M. assist him in searching for valuable info and recorded the data of Little Star into her drive. After Kei Fukuide reveals himself to be the one behind Riku's creation, RE.M. came into conclusion that he is the creator of Nebula House and was the one who prepared all of Riku's transformation devices. But since the boy is her current master, she declared her loyalty to him instead. After Riku chosen to overcome his fate, she continued aiding the boy during his battle as Geed. Powers and Abilities * '''Inner Maintenance: As the Artificial Intelligence of Nebula House, she is capable of manipulating the base's inner workings. * U-Tom (ユートム Yūtomu): During reconnaissance missions, RE.M. can deploy/inhabit a smaller spherical drone on the outside world. ** Blood Scanning: She is capable of performing a blood scan on the user with a small spark of electricity. * Android Body: In an event of emergency such as attempts to delete her, RE.M. can upload herself into an android body which resembles a human woman. However, while in an android body, she is still susceptible to hacking by an external force such as Kei's controlled U-Tom. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Suzuko Mimori Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe